This invention relates to fluid filter assemblies including replaceable filter elements therein and more particularly relates to means for providing fluid treating means between the filter assembly and the filter assembly receiving portion of a flow-through housing.
In applications where an undesirable impurity is removed from a fluid stream by passing the fluid stream through a fluid treating material, such as a porous bed adsorption media, many different devices have been provided to satisfy the requirements of such applications. In most of the applications where an adsorbent is used means must be provided to replace the treating material therein. In most previous devices the adsorbing or filtering elements are releasibly retained in a cooperative frame assembly and expensive lock arrangements have been provided to maintain the filtering elements in filtering position, yet allow the elements to be accessible for removal of the adsorbent. Furthermore, since such elements are provided to separate impurities from a fluid passing therethrough, it is necessary that all of the fluid pass through the element and previous arrangements have included complex and unreliable seal assemblies to prevent undesirable fluid leakage around the filtering elements.